London Buses route 289
London Buses route 289 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Purley and Elmers End, it is operated by Arriva London. History Route 289 commenced operation on 15 June 1968 between Thornton Heath Garage and Addiscombe Black Horse via London Road - St James's Road - Lower Addiscombe Road as a Monday to Friday service. It was operated from Thornton Heath (TH) garage using AEC Regent III's. The route was introduced the withdrawn section of route 50. On 31 October 1970, the route was converted to single deck operation using Park Royal bodied AEC Swifts. On 6 January 1973, the route was diverted via West Croydon. On 23 March 1974, the route was extended from Addiscombe to Elmers End Green via routes 12A and 54. On 28 October 1978, the route was extended via Route 54 from Elmers End Green to Beckenham Junction and allocation transferred to Elmers End (ED). On 4 November 1978, the Park Royal bodied AEC Swifts were replaced by Leyland Nationals. On 25 April 1981, the route was extended via withdrawn Route 115 from Thornton Heath to Croydon Airport and further extended Monday to Friday except evgs to Purley. On 27 April 1985, the route was withdrawn between Elmers End Green and Beckenham Junction. On 25 October 1986, Elmers End (ED) garage was announced closed and the allocation was transferred to Croydon (TC) garage. On 7 February 1987, the route passed to London & County operating from their Chelsham (CM) garage. In 1989, Leyland Lynxes were introduced. In 1990, East Lancs bodied Dennis Falcons were introduced and the allocation was transferred to Beddington Farm (CN) garage. On 27 July 1991, the route was extended from Croydon Airport to Purley. On 29 October 1994, the route became a daily service. On 4 February 1995, the route passed to Londonlinks operating from their Beddington Farm (CN) garage. In 1999, the route was passed to Arriva London operating from their Beddington Farm (CN) garage. On 2 September 2000, the route was converted to low floor operation using Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 3 September 2005, the route was retained by Arriva London using Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs and double deck workings using Wright Pulsar Gemini bodied DAF DB250LFs were introduced. On 10 March 2007, the allocation was transferred to Thornton Heath (TH) garage and the Wright Pulsar Gemini bodied DAF DB250LFs were replaced by Alexander ALX400 bodied DAF DB250LFs. In July 2009, Wright Cadet bodied DAF SB120's were introduced. On 5 February 2011, the route was withdrawn from the terminal at Croydon Road and diverted via Elmers End Road and St Margarets Road to terminate at Elmers End Rail and Tram Station. In July 2012, the Wright Cadet bodied DAF SB120's and the Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs were replaced by brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts. On 1 September 2012, the route was retained by Arriva London and the double deck workings were withdrawn. On 16 June 2014, the double deck workings was reintroduced using Alexander ALX400 bodied DAF DB250LFs. In 2015, the Alexander ALX400 bodied DAF DB250LFs were replaced by Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s. On 2 September 2017, the route was retained by Arriva London and was converted to a full single deck operation. In December 2017, brand new Enviro 200 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E20Ds were introduced. Current Route *Purley Station Whytecliffe Road South *Croydon Airport Colonnades *Purley Way (for Waddon Station) *Waddon Marsh Tramlink *Thornton Heath Bus Garage *Croydon University Hospital *West Croydon Station *Poplar Walk (for West Croydon Tramlink) *Addiscombe Tramlink *Elmers End Station and Tramlink Bus Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 289, London Buses routes